Mixels Swat 4 - Taking Down a Cultist
by MoonlightPrincess0021
Summary: (I don't own Mixels, Swat 4 or the Nova Animated Classics series. Only Hikaru belongs to me.) Flain and Hikaru got a mission to kill some Cultists who are just fooling around and talking about darkness and stuff. Will they try to stop the cultist tribes? Or will they just fool around like they are?
1. Taking Down a Cultist Pt 1

**Author's Note**

 _I love making crossovers! Even ones based on videos! So, hope you like this one! It's my favorite!_

* * *

 **MoonlightPrincess021 Presents**

* * *

 **Mixels + Swat 4  
**

* * *

 **Taking Down a Cultist [Pt 1]  
**

* * *

 **Cast**

 **Flain as Nova (UberHaxorNova)  
Hikaru as Jordan (Kootra)**

* * *

 **Based on a Nova Animated Classics video**

* * *

(The scene starts where a Cult (a woman in a red robe) is being with cultist with bloody writings and pentagrams on the walls and candles, forming a pentagram on the floor. That's when...)

Flain: (Kicks down the door to the Cult's room) "Get down, bitch!"

Cult: "I didn't do anything!"

Flain: "Of course you are! You're freaking at a cultist! Now, what the f-?!"

(Scene switches to Hikaru, in the swat van, communicating to Flain on a transmitting device.)

Hikaru: "Brother! What's going on over here?!"

(Scene swaps back)

Flain: "She's hanging out with Cultist! And now, you're not going to say anything?!"

Cult: "The darkness is here!"

Hikaru: [In transmitter] (Laughs)

Flain: "Hikaru! He just said he didn't do anything! And now, she's saying the darkness is here!"

Hikaru: [In transmitter] "Huh?! Now why would she-?!" (Groans under his breath) "Cuff her. Cuff her up quickly."

Flain: (Tries to cuff the cult's hands) "Yeah. I'm gonna-!"

Cult: (Screams)

Flain: "What in the w-?" (...) "I don't think she's doing anything, though..."

Hikaru: [In transmitter] "Well, Flain, you gotta cuff her and report her!"

Flain: "Yeah. I'm gonna report your ass."

Cult: (Screams)

Flain: "Stop yelling!" (Finishes cuffing the cult) "Freaking christ..."

Cult: "My last breath will be my first..."

Flain: (?) "Huh?"

Cult: "It will be my gift to me..."

Flain: "How in the f-?"

Hikaru: [In transmitter] "What in the world is going on, Flain?"

Flain: (Sweatdrops) "She said my last breath will be my first."

Hikaru: [In transmitter] (Sweatdrops) "And it will be your gift to you."

Flain: "That's some deep stuff right there." (Hides behind the wall as he spots tree other cults, doing their own shit while candles are around the floor) "Oh god! This is like that freaky... What a weird cell room, Hikaru."

Cult: (Screams)

Flain: "Huh?! What the f-?! You bastard, You!"

Hikaru: [In transmitter] "She's just screaming at you."

Flain: "Well, yeah! I know! She's freaking me out."

Cult: (Screams)

Flain: "Oh my god! Stop!" (Shoots one of the cults as they begin to attack) "YEAAAHH! Aah! Whoa!" (Hides behind the wall) (Sweat drops) "Phew!"

Cult: (Screams)

Flain: "Will you STOP screaming already?!"

Hikaru: [In transmitter] "That's the thieves right there! You got any weapons to throw in there?"

Flain: "Yeah! I got something! Here we g-!"

Cult: (Screams)

Flain: (Flame grows faster) "SHADDUP!" (Throws a grenade in the room)

One of the cults: "There's a gunman, sir!"

(An explosion appears, causing the scene to black)

Cult: [Offscreen] (Screams)

Flain: [Offscreen] "SHADDUP!"

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _So, that is it! Remember, everything belongs to their original owners! So, hope you enjoyed it! And don't give me any rude comments, please?_


	2. Taking Down a Cultist Pt 2

**Author's Note**

 _I love making crossovers! Even ones based on videos! So, hope you like this one! It's my favorite!_

* * *

 **MoonlightPrincess021 Presents**

* * *

 **Mixels + Swat 4**

* * *

 **Taking Down a Cultist [Pt 2]**

* * *

 **Cast**

 **Flain as Nova (UberHaxorNova)  
Hikaru as Jordan (Kootra)**

* * *

 **Based on a Nova Animated Classics video**

* * *

 **Previously**

* * *

Cult: (Screams)

Flain: "SHADDUP!" (Throws a grenade at the cult, making an explosion to cause the screen to black)

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

(Screen returns to normal, showing Hikaru, still in the swat van, watching what's happening to Flain in the transmitter)

Hikaru: "Go, Flain! Go! GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!

(Scene switches to Flain, point his gun at the one of the injured cult)

Flain: "Get out of here! You're under arrest! Get out-!" (Gets attacked by the cult) "He's not going down, Hikaru! He's not going down! That's him" (Kills the cult by shooting him with his gun) "YES! I got him! Rad Fun! Rad F-"

One of the Cults: [Offscreen] (Sings a creepy tune in Korean/Japanese)

Flain: "Huh? What the-? What was that?!"

One of the Cults: (Continues singing)

Flain: (Holds his gun slowly) ('Click, click') (Points the gun at the cult and shoots her in the head)

One of the Cults: "Aah!" (Dies and bleeds on the floor)

(Scene switches to swat van, where Hikaru freaks out and gets a grumpy expression)

Hikaru: "Flain!" (...) (Face palms) "FLAIN!" (Looks at the floor) (...) "Ugh... We had that."

(Scene switches back, where the three cults are laying on the floor, dead and Flain communicates with Hikaru)

Flain: "You didn't here that singing?"

Hikaru: [In transmitter] "I heard that singing! Don't remind me!"

Flain: "You didn't here that freaked-up shit? Are you telling me that you would let a human female get away with it and her crimes?! That freaking shit?! THIS CULTIST F*CKING?!"

(Scene switches to Hikaru and the van again and only Hikaru looks very serious)

Hikaru: "Forget about the cultist! Just at least collect all the crap and get it over with."

(Scene switches back where Flain, picks up the things to bring with him and he was next to a gasoline tank)

Flain: "Hikaru! Don't worry! I'm on it!" (Picks up the last item) "Yeah! Did I do it? Did I successfully-?" (Accidentally shoots the gasoline tank, causing a huge explosion) "AAH!"

(Scene switches to Hikaru and the van after the explosion where Hikaru looked both puzzled and nervous)

Hikaru: "Huh?! Brother?! BROTHER?!"

(Looks closely in the transmitter, seeing that the room and the dead bodies were on fire even Flain appears to be on the floor, covered fire)

Hikaru: (?!) "No way! Is he..." (...) (Sweatdrops) "Uhhhhh..."

(The swat van had driven away and was caused by Hikaru)

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _So, that is it! Remember, everything belongs to their original owners! So, hope you enjoyed it! And don't give me any rude comments, please?_


End file.
